The present disclosure relates to services provided for data access.
Services are provided to clients for access to data. The access can be controlled, for example, by identifying a particular service when requesting the data associated with the service. For example, the request from a client can be in the form of application code (e.g., a function call or method call) that requests customer account information and further includes a service identifier Cust1 associated with the service. Cust1, for example, can specify the data customer account-related fields available to the client and the type of access that is allowed (e.g., read-only versus update). Over time, e.g., when additional fields are added to customer account-related information, new services may be defined and used, some of which may be similar to (or may replace) existing services.